Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Not-so-stolen: Grenadier Monkey!
Hi, I'm kada. I'm also infinently creative/innovative/original/unique/different. It's impossible for me to not be good at everything. Anywho, this is a tower directly thought from Wacky's grenadier monkey. Except mine is more gimmicky and revolves around fire. It's an AAT so have fun, and please. Critisize me. Base Stuff Costs 400 on easy. Particles: Constantly shoots a 3 pixel radius bomb that explodes after 3 seconds. If it touches a bloon, the bloon shall be stuck with the bomb. The bomb explodes with a 40 pixel radius, and can destroy black/zebra bloons but not leads. The Grenadier Monkey shoots every 45 frames. If a bloon touches two bombs, the first bomb explodes immedietly. The Grenadier Monkey's bombs shall slowly bounce around the track...specifically the path. Progressively slower from when it was shot. The Grenadier Monkey itself has a 90 pixel radius range. Bombs cannot affect camo bloons. It's a good ol' dartling gun holder sized monkey with an orange plaid flatcap. He holds two grenade launchers which alternates in fire from each shot. Priorities: Early, Late, Middle-Early, Middle-Late. Upgrade limit is: 20 for easy, 19 for medium, 15 for hard, 10 for impoppable. Upgrades 1. Stacking Grenades: Costs 950. Now, a bloon can have up to 4 grenades stacked before going off. For every grenade there on a bloon, its explosion size will increase by 10 pixels. For every 2 grenades, the damage of the explosion shall increase by 1 layer. Grenades in general shall have their sized increased by 3 pixels in radius. Attack Speed is quicker by 2 frames. 2. Flare Gun: Costs 1350. One grenade launcher is replaced with a flare gun, with the same range and attack speed as the grenade launcher. The Grenadier Monkey shall only shoot at camo bloons. When hit, the camo bloon shall lose its camo status, as well as losing 1 layer, and has burny status (destroying 1 layer per second with a max of 6). 3. Molotiv Cocktail: Costs 2350. Now can throw molotiv cocktails every 2 seconds. They make a 100 pixel radius explosion which sets all affected bloons on burny status (1 layer per second with a max of 3.) It shall throw this molotiv cocktail at the strongest bloon on screen. MOAB class bloons not affected nor are camos. 4. Stacking Fire: '''Costs 500. Any burny statuses that are on a single bloon anywhere near the Grenadier Monkey (200 pixels radius at max), may be stacked. Meaning multiple forms of burny status may be given. After 3 forms of burny status is given, the bloon shall explode into flames with a 70 pixel radius explosion, setting all bloons nearby on burny status (2 layers per second with a max of 4.) '''5. Grape Shot Grenades: Costs 1150. When a grenade explodes, 8 shards of metal flies out of it at 100 pixels per second that goes across the map. If it hits a bloon, the bloon shall take 3 layers of health, and shall be thrown to another point of the map. MOAB class bloons take 9 layers of damage but doesn't get knocked back. Camo bloons are not affected. 6. 9 Ball Grenade: Costs 3200. Shoots 9 grenades in a triangle formation every 3 seconds. When a bloon touches a grenade, the grenade shall be pushed to another grenade, which makes the other grenade move. If said bloon becomes in the middle of these grenades, they shall all go off in a gigantic 150 pixel radius explosion, doing 2 layers of damage with burny status (3 layers per second with a max of 9.) 7. Giant Bomb: Costs 8600. Ability. Sends a grenade to the air which you shall target anywhere you want on the screen for where it shall land. It's a 200 pixel radius explosion. It instakills anything that is 5 pixels radius from the center, and then 30 damage 10 pixels from the center. 20 pixels, it does 20 damage. 30 pixels out, it does 18. From there, every 10 pixles out, it shall do 1 layer less damage. All bloons in it shall be slowed by 30% afterwards, as well as receiving double damage by any sources. 60 second cooldown. 8. Large Barreled Grenade Gun: Costs 3500. Attack speed is quicker by 3 frames. Grenades shall randomly shoot with different effects depending on what is possible to be in the clip. For every shot, attack speed is increased by 1.1x, stacking 6 times. However, after 6 times, the Grenadier Monkey must reload, taking 3 seconds. 9. Sonic Grenade: Requires Large Barreled Grenade Gun. Costs 1150. There is a 1/6 chance that a Sonic Grenade is to be fired. The Sonic Grenade shall explode in a cone, the center being the grenade, it extends AWAY from the Grenadier monkey with a 70 pixel radius, and a -25/25 degree part. Any bloon that touches it shall be frozen for 1 second after finished flying to an earlier point of the track... while flying to an earlier point of the track. 10. Incindiary Grenade: Requires Large Barreled Grenade Gun: Costs 1150. There is a 1/6 chance that an Incindiary Grenade is to be fired. The Incindiary Grenade shall first sputter a few wisps of fire, that are 3 pixels in radius large. If a bloon touches that wisp, they shall gain burny status (1 layer per second with a max of 3) but shall spread this burny status to any bloons near every 10 frames. When the grenade actually explodes, horizontal pillars of flames shoot off (5 at max) from the center to up to 100 pixels outwards, with a width of 10-20 pixels. Each pillar lasts for 5 seconds and shreds layers of bloon to anything inside of it every 10 frames. 11. Wet Grenade: Requires Large Barreled Grenade Gun. Costs 1150. There is a 1/6 chance that a Wet Grenade is to be fired. If it directly hits a bloon, it shall make the Grenadier Monkey shall 6x as fast for the next two rounds. Also, that said grenade shall explode instantly. Also, reloading time is reduced by half. 12. Cold Grenade: '''Requires Large Barreled Grenade Gun. Costs 1150. There is a 1/6 chance that a Cold Grenade is to be fired. The explosion radius is 130 pixels. It lasts for 5 seconds. Within that time, all bloons and towers are frozen...in time. That means any particle that comes into the explosion radius freezes. Also, after the 5 seconds is over, all particles that are left inside of the explosion shall seek bloons. '''13. Cursed Grenade: '''Requires Large Barreled Grenade Gun. Costs 1150. There is a 1/6 chance that a Cursed Grenade is to be fired. The explosion radius is 90 pixels in radius. Poison damage is applied. With a max of 7 layers per second, for every bloon in the radius of the explosion shall make the poison's damage for all affected bloons decrease by 1. '''14. Blessed Grenade: Requires Large Barreled Grenade Gun. Costs 1150. There is a 1/6 chance that a Blessed Grenade is to be fired. The explosion radius is 75 pixels in radius. The explosion damage does 4 layers. If a bloon is completely destroyed, and is not a green/blue/red, then you shall gain an extra life. 15. Sticky Grenade: '''Costs 1400. Ability (somewhat). The Grenadier shall now also shoot a sticky grenade at bloons. If it misses, it shall stick to the ground 60 pixels away. A maximum of 16 sticky grenades are allowed on the field at once for every Grenadier Monkey. The ability part of it is that you may set off all of the sticky grenades with no cooldown. Each sticky grenade destroys 1 layer, but if two explosions touch eachother, a bloon shall get burny effect. The damage depends on how many sticky grenades's explosions touch. For every 1 grenade, the burny status shall do 1 extra damage every second with a maximum of 10 seconds. Maximum damage would be 16 layers per second. '''16. Sticky Jumper: Costs 500. Requires Sticky Grenade. Explosions shall now only make bloons fly to an earlier point of the map. However, when a bloon is touched by a sticky grenade, they lose one layer. Also, the force of the bloon's distraction is harder for every explosion used in conjunction. MOAB class bloons are affected. 17. Smoke Bomb: Costs 2700. The Grenadier Monkey now occasionally (3-10 seconds) shall shoot a smoke grenade. It shall be directly in the middle of the path nearest to the Grenadier Monkey, and shall go off after 6 seconds. Any bloon that passes the smoke grenade shall increase its explosion range by 10 pixels in radius. When exploded, all bloons shall be slowed by 1% permenantly for every second they're in the range of the explosion. They also take 1 layer overall. The starting range of the smoke bomb is 50 pixels. 18. Arm Cannon: '''Costs 6500. The Grenadier Monkey's range is doubled. Also, the fly speed for grenades is tripled. Also, he fully aims at bloons instead of the track, with his priorities switched to "Bunched, Strong, Close, Alone". Also, his grenades are replaced with energy balls, which explode 10 frames before hitting a bloon. Attack speed is also increased by 15% for the Grenadier Monkey. Also, every 10 shots a giant energy burst shall appear, which shall have a constant explosion effect, as a laser beam up to 140 pixels away. '''19. Mobile Tactics: '''Costs 9050. Requires Arm Cannon. The Grenadier Monkey shall also move around with another set of priorities, seperate from the current ones being "Pursuit, Locked in Position, March, Go Wild, Follow Mouse. Also, attack speed is much more random, as well as particle size. He may melee a bloon which varies in damage. He can move up to 30 pixels a second. '''20. Ballistic Rocket Box: Costs 13500. Adds a new toy to the Grenadier Monkey's collection. It shall shoot 2 homing rockets (can destroy lead, not black/zebra, does +3 damage to ceramics/MOAB class bloons) every 20 frames. When these rockets explode, they have an explosion radius of 50 pixels, and destroys 2 layers by default. 21. Dreadnought Ammunition: Costs 1600. Consumable. Does not count as an upgrade. When bought, the Grenadier Monkey shall shoot 10 flaming cannonballs (does not explode, +3 pierce, +2 layer destruction power, can hit lead/black/zebra/camo) in 10 different directions every 5 frames for 20 seconds. If a bloon is hit by one, they shall also obtain burny status (1 layer per 3 seconds with a max of 6 layers. If stacked, it shall destroy 1 extra layer for every stack.) These are shot from the center of the Grenadier Monkey. Kadapunny1 (talk) 14:58, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers